The German Patent Application DE 10 2005 045 370 A1 describes a roof-side airbag having a plurality of mounting brackets. The mounting brackets are clipped to the vehicle interior of a motor vehicle or fastened to the motor vehicle by means of a screw and a nut. An advantage of the clipped mounting bracket is its relatively simple mounting.
A disadvantage of the roof-side airbag, however, is that the roof-side airbag is relatively difficult to remove from the motor vehicle, for example, when exchanging it. In most cases, during dismounting there is the risk that the clip or the opening provided for the clip in the interior lining of the motor vehicle will be damaged thereby.
Against this background, it is at least one object of the present invention to fasten an airbag as simply as possible to a motor vehicle, wherein in addition as simple as possible subsequent exchange of the airbag is possible. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.